


Light Given Unto You

by myrifique



Category: Cougar Town
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrifique/pseuds/myrifique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe his dark brooding hero persona was a little ridiculous anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Given Unto You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle XI, prompt _Laurie/Travis - oops_. (Sorry this is not actually very porny.) Title from Vienna Teng's _Shine_.

Travis was used to romantic moments. To quiet, candle-lit moments, with smooth music playing in the background. He was used to being the brooding hero who arrived at the perfect moment to swoop the damsel off her feet. It had been like that with the other girls, at least.

Laurie wasn't like that. Laurie had barged in his room, where he was watching the latest episode of Jersey Shore, and had said "Oooh, is it trashy TV night? Count me in!" before plopping down beside him on the bed. She had laughed, and they had trash-talked every character, and it was distinctly unromantic.

Which is why he was rather surprised when he found himself kissing her. Well, being kissed by her, at first. He thinks he was possibly tickling her, which explains why she was laughing so much, and also why they were so close to each other. And then Laurie had gone from laughing to kissing, pausing for half a second before going for it, her eyes twinkling. His stomach had barely had time to get all up in knots. Her lips were soft and she was smiling as she kissed him, and it felt- sunny. Like he was warmed by her contact, like her joy was contagious. Like making out with your best friend ought to feel.

"So. It seems we made out," he said when she broke the kiss after a couple of seconds.

She giggled. "Oops?" He snorted. "It was an accident, really," she continued. "I sort of... fell on your face."

"My face does get in the way," he nodded solemnly.

"Please don't tell your mom," she said, scrunching her nose like she was suddenly embarrassed.

"Please don't talk about my mom while I'm still thinking about kissing you."

"Well, how am I supposed to know when you're thinking about kissing me?" she asked. "I'm not a mind-reader."

"Well. I guess you can assume it's most of the time," he said in his best smooth-operator voice, going back for her lips. He was pretty proud of himself, but the corners of her mouth were suspiciously high as he kissed her again.

"What?" he asked. "That was totally smooth."

"Very much, darling. Please kiss me again now." He complied, not bothering to feel too insulted, because Laurie's hands were in his hair and her shirt had ridden up when she raised her arms. He sneaked a hand on the skin between her shirt and her pants, and she shivered. He figured maybe he could try being smooth without talking.

Snooki was still talking when Laurie removed his shirt. He turned off the TV when she took off hers.

Laurie wasn't like any of the other girls, because she wasn't even a girl, really. But she was a woman. A woman naked in his bed, and smiling up at him. Who knew how to do things that no one had ever done to him. And she wasn't laughing when he made her come, her face soft, her eyes lost in his.

He could get used to that.


End file.
